


Whats the matter daddy?

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Reader doesn't let Negan touch her, she touches herself in front of him and it drives him mad
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Kudos: 29





	Whats the matter daddy?

You spread your legs wider and arched your back slightly, delighting in hearing Negan's breath catch in his throat when you revealed your naked, wet pussy to his eyes. 

"Mmm, daddy" you moaned out rather dramatically, making sure that Negan could see every movement of your fingers across your clit, you could see his dilated pupils stretch black across his eyes at the sight in front of him. 

"Fuck babygirl" he groaned deep from within his chest. 

"Like what you see daddy?" You teased. 

"You know I do, c'mon baby let me touch you. Let me make you feel good" he was still holding on to that last shred of control that stopped his voice from reaching peak desperation. But you were determined to break him down. 

"I'm feel all good by myself daddio" you replied, biting your lip and making a show of arching your back and dipping your finger inside your wet pusssy, moaning loudly at the contact. 

"So good" and you weren't lying, the stimulation against your clit felt like heaven, all the teasing wasnt purely to wind Negan up. 

His groan echoed throughout the room and a shiver of pride ran down your back, his reactions making your pussy wetter and hotter as you stroked your clit languidly. Taking your time so as to tease him. Negan leant forward, reaching his face towards where you hand worked - your eyes squinted and you place the sole of your foot against his shoulder, effectively stopping his movements and making him groan in frustration. 

"I said no touching daddy" 

You pushed harder against his shoulder and made him sit back where he was, slumped against the wall with a frown on his face, and a tent in his pants. Negan's hand instinctively went down to try and relieve some of the pressure on his dick. 

"Nuh uh, that means you cant touch yourself either daddy" he gave you a look you'd seen so often, the usual dominant 'what did you just say' look, but you weren't going to fall under it this time, you raised your eyebrow warningly until he got the hint and dropped his hand with a huff. 

His submission was going straight to your pussy as you touched yourself with further vigor, moaning gently and keeping eye contact as you pumped two fingers inside yourself, using your other hand to stroke your swollen clit. 

"Daddy" you moaned breathlessly, "fuck" you continued in pleasing yourself, closing your eyes to focus on how it felt as you could hear his breathing get heavier, as did yours. You circled your fingers and opened your eyes again, "look how wet I am daddy" you further tortured him with your words. 

"Mmm, gonna make myself cum so hard for you. Let you see my pussy clench and squirt over my hand" your eyes rolled back into your head, pumping fast and erratically as you neared your orgasm. 

"Christ" he moaned out, watching you reach up and squease your nipple before dropping the hand to stroke your clit again. 

"Papi, gonna cum daddy" you moaned out so loudly, probably too loudly and rubbed your clit faster - clenching your walls around your fingers you cried out, cumming hard and loud and your vision turned blurry. "Oh god!" 

Negan looked like a sad puppy, his mouth hung open and dick painfully hard in his tight pants he couldnt do anything but watch as you came over your fingers. You withdrew your digits from your hole, sucking one of them into your mouth and catching a moan from Negan. 

"Wanna taste daddy?" You held your finger, wet with your juices, in front of Negan's face - offering it to him with a smile. He growled and pushed forward, leaning in with his head and closing his lips around your finger with a moan, his tongue licked away all remnants of your arousal and when he was done looked up into your eyes. He slumped back against the wall again with desperation painted across every inch of his body, you smirked at how much you'd effected him. With a devilish glint in your eye you lifted one of your feet and dropped it down onto Negan's crotch, making the man take a sharp intake of breath. 

"You must be real hard huh daddy?" You teased, rubbing against his crotch with your foot, "not being allowed to touch yourself" 

"Fuck" he whispered out, his voice cracking partly midway as his hands clenched into fists at his side remembering your rule.

"You've been so good for me daddy, just sitting there and watching" you continued to press into the hardness your foot found under the pair of pants, paying close attention to where you could see his tip was - using your toes to rub along it. "Does it feel good papi?" You asked teasingly. 

"Yes" his deep voice cracked at the sensation on his dick, not enough yet so much at the same time. "Shit" he cursed. The friction over his skin was going to set him on fire. 

With your foot stopping its movements you leant forwards to undo the button at the top of his zipper, undoing it and pulling the fly down before reaching inside and pulling out his rock solid and leaking dick, sitting back you slid your foot over him. 

Negan's bare skin was hot against the soles of your feet as you used them to stroke and pump his length up and down, jerking him off. His reactions were beautiful, quiet deep moans torn from his chest as his breathing increased, his hands remained by his sides though - for fear that you'd stop if he touched you, not matter how bad he was itching to grab you. 

"Fucking christ" Negan hissed, his dick twitched under your touch. 

"Like that daddy?" 

"Fuck yes" he panted in response. 

"Can you cum like this papi? Shoot your load all over my feet?" Your words went to his dick and he groaned deeply, but didn't reply. "Can you?" You pressed. 

"Yes, yes don't fucking stop" he whined. 

"Wouldn't dream of it. I want your hot, white cum all over me daddy" 

"Fucking hell" he groaned, eyes tight shut and an incessant pull at the base of his stomach. 

"Where do you want it papi?" You asked, "wanna cum on my legs? My pussy? My face?" You moaned as you spoke and Negan was near enough ready to explode. "Answer me daddy" you demanded. 

Negan managed to gain control long enough to groan out "your face", and you took your feet away from him and smiled at the betrayed look on his face, but you layed down on your stomach in front of him and wrapped a hand around him - your ankles crossed and in the air. 

"Say please" you ordered as you pumped him hard and fast, twisting your wrist when you got to his tip, and after no response you twisted down _hard,_ "manners are important daddy, you taught me that remember?" The innocence in your voice strongly contrasted what you were saying, Negan bit down a moan and opened his mouth to try and say something, but you clamped your hand down and strangled the head of his cock almost painfully hard.

"God, okay fuck. Please" Negan begged and you loosened your grip, going back to jerking him off, "please" he whimpered. 

"Please what papi? You gotta explain" you repeated back to him what he usually said to you after he'd make you beg and whine to cum. 

"Christ - let me cum, please" the red flush across his face showed you his embarrassment and how close he was to shooting his load. 

"Go on then daddy, cum all over your little girl's face" your hand moved over him and felt his dick jerk, hot spurts of cum shot from his tip and landed on random spots of your face; your cheeks, your lips, your eyelids. "Oh god" he moaned as you continued to pump him and milk out every last drop, "you got more for me daddy? Mm, love it when you shoot all over me" he groaned loudly and the last jet of cum hit your open mouth, you swallowed it down and licked your lips. 

You bit your lip and moaned at him, Negan groaned and brought an arm over his eyes as he panted, you smiled again contentedly and used his disregarded shirt to wipe your face. 


End file.
